


White Walls, Locked Doors and Bars on the Window

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg's first visit in her professional capacity.</p><p>Warnings: Spoilers for 7x17, Drug Use (within an metal illness context).</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Walls, Locked Doors and Bars on the Window

“Let me guess.” Meg said, as she slipped through the door. “The little devil on your shoulder is getting a bit too vocal?”

She didn’t get a reply, she hadn’t really expected one. This was her first shift as a nurse and she only had what little Dean had told her to go on. So all she knew was that if he was enlisting _her_ help, things must be bad. She closed the door but stayed close to it. Castiel seemed to be staring at her so intently; she felt her real self squirm under her vessel’s skin. He could kill her with one touch and nothing could stop him. She wondered what was keeping him here because it certainly wasn’t the white walls, the locked doors or the bars on the window.

“Now, I still think you’re in there somewhere, Clarence, So I’m not going to insult whatever intelligence you’re working with at the minute by pretending I’m _really_ a nurse.”

Again he stared but said nothing.

“Jeez, tough crowd.” She laughed nervously. 

This wasn’t what they did. This wasn’t the game they played. She was doing her part, firing off flirtatious comments, thinly veiling whatever it was she felt at the time. Pride, complacency, fear once, desire every time but he wasn’t giving her anything back. His quiet was disquieting.

She glanced down at the little plastic cup she was holding, white powders encased in bright plastic coating. They were sugar coated and so far, not a single patient asked what they were taking. They all just took what she gave them.

“These won’t do anything, not for creatures like us.” She picked one out, bright blue and slightly sticky under her fingertips. She rolled it between her thumb and finger for a second before tilting her head back and throwing it down her throat, swallowing around it. “You’d better have the rest; I don’t want to get my wrist slapped on my first day.”

She finally pushed herself away from the door and stood before him. He was sat, on the edge of the bed and it felt strange for her to be looking down on him for once. He didn’t move so she lifted his hand up and tipped the rest of the colourful pills onto his palm. He still didn’t move.

“Come on, Clarence. Open wide.” She said, in a singsong voice, like he was a child at the dentist.

His eyes flicked up from where they had been staring straight ahead at her midriff to her face and then back down again.

Meg put one of her fingers under his chin and when he didn’t move it, she tilted his head up. His eyes still stared, unblinking. She let out a shaky breath and drew another in, images of him smiting demons not a week earlier played on her mind. She gave herself a mental shake, if he was going to kill her, wouldn’t he have done it by now.

“Castiel?” She rolled the name around on her tongue and in her mind. She didn’t care for it. “Cas?” That was slightly better.

He finally blinked, like he was only just seeing her. He opened his mouth obligingly and let her place the pills in one by one. When she was done he closed his mouth and swallowed. She took her hand away and turned to leave.

“They won’t have any effect.” He said, as soon as her back was turned.

“It’s just for show. Everything is.” She gave him one last smile before she went back through the door.

She had to lean against it for a moment, before she could replace the fake smile and the even faker bedside manner.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #14: Random Madness @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
